starlaunchfandomcom-20200214-history
Mungreel
The mungreel are a small species of humanoids found throughout the galaxy. Physical Description Mungreel are short, averaging just over a meter in height. Their skin is a mottled brown and green. They have stubby arms and legs, both slightly bowed, with splayed, clawed fingers and feet. Thick, greasy black hair runs from their head to midway down their back. Some have a shock of hair on their shins and forearms as well. Mungreel have beady eyes and stubby ears. Most notable is their teeth, protruding several centimeters from each jaw. The jaws themselves are capable of unhinging like an Earth goblin shark, giving them possibly the most vicious bite in the known galaxy. Homeworld The true homeworld of the mungreel has been lost to history. They ascribe no sentimental value to it, and the org travellers who discovered it didn't find it notable enough to record. It could be any of a dozen planets in the Urk Empire. Rather than pine for a world they have never known, mungreel simply attach themselves to whatever home they can find - be it a colony, a planet, or even a starship. They're highly adaptable, able to tolerate extremes of temperature and resistant to most forms of toxins and radiation, and are quite happy and comfortable in almost any concievable environment where carbon-based life is possible. From humble beginings they have spread across the stars, and can now be found on virtually any inhabited planet. History An org spacecraft first encountered the mungreel sometime between 2390 and 2474 PC. Finding little of use on the planet, the inhabitants were enslaved, put to work as lowly custodians and greasemonkeys. Much to their surprise, the mungreel took to it with enthusiasm. Soon they were an invaluable part of every org ship, working the tasks no org wanted to do. Whenever the org set down on a new planet, mungreel came with them, and inevitably a few were forgotten or left behind. Undaunted, they would quickly establish their own colonies, often to the detriment of the local ecosystem. In 2522 PC an org vessel was crippled by the United Stellar Confederacy, and her mungreel crew was "liberated." They quickly spread throughout USC space and beyond, for the same reason. Mungreel are now perhaps the most common sentient species in the galaxy. Culture Mungreel, as noted, are incredibly hardy and adaptable. They can eat nearly anything, organic or otherwise, and are highly resistant to most toxins and diseases. As such they have few qualms about muck and filth. If anything mungreel are drawn towards work other species find unpaletable: they will gladly flush sewers, incinerate garbage, and so on. Mungreel have an unusual ego structure which values teamwork over individual accomplishment. It's not important for them to be the smartest, or the bravest, or the strongest species, they just want to say that they are part of the winning team. Cleaning garbage is, to them, no more or less important than commanding a fleet. After all, it still has to be done. Imagine trying to run a fleet with no janitors! Thus, their contributions are essential and they may share in the honor and glory of said fleet. Above all mungreel are survivors. They breed fast - mungreel are quite proud of the size of their broods - and can go places no other species can. This, too, is a source of pride for them. At the end of the day a fleet may be lost, stars will die and cities crumble - but the mungreel will always be there. Thus, they are ultimately the most powerful species in the galaxy, or so their logic goes, and will happily scrub toilets until the heat death of the universe while they sit back and watch other species squabble over territory. As Player Characters Attribute Bonuses: +1 Body, +1 Agility Skill Bonuses: +1 Endurance, +1 Stealth Special Abilities: *'Extremophile (Passive):' You have Resistance to Poison and Radiation. Additionally, whenever you take Poison or Radiation damage you gain a +2 to all defenses and all saving throws until the end of your next turn. *'Fast Healer (Regeneration, Passive):' You recover Hit Points equal to your Body plus your level at the start of every scene. *'Maw (Unarmed, Disease):' Once per scene you can bite an adjacent opponent as a Minor action. This attack deals 1D12 damage plus your Body attribute and leaves the target Sickened (Resilience save ends). Category:Species Category:Playable Species Category:Urk Empire Species